


Blind Faith in The Accused

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dr Host - Freeform, Multi, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid
Summary: This is my first fic from over a year ago so it's a tad shabby, but I'm trying to save stuff from the Tumblr purge.





	1. Chapter 1

The inspector sat in his office, vaguely aware of the sounds of his clock ticking and people moving outside his office, his latest case closed. The inspector was just recording his after notes on a tape recorder to be later written up by someone as one set of footsteps ended outside his door and there was a knock. He paused the recording.

“Come in.”

The person on the on the other side opened the door and walked in, his steps were soft but the shoes squeaked on the polished wood flooring. The inspector started building an image; their footsteps wern’t overly confident and their shoes were new, overall they were possibly new to the station all-together. The footsteps stopped by the inspectors desk but he didn’t hear the chair opposite move.

“Take a seat, introduce yourself.”

The chair scraped along the wood floor and the other took a seat. “I’m Bim Trimmer, you must be the Host.”

“A nickname, call me Isaac. Now, what is it you needed?”

“Right. I- there’s been a murder.” The man- Bim- stuttered, he sounded young, around 24.

“And you are asking me to investigate why?” Isaac asked.

“Lucas McLaughlin has been arrested, but he’s pleaded innocent.”

“Antisepticeye.” The inspector mumbled to himself.

“What?” Bim said.

“Lucas McLaughlin- Antisepticeye.”

“So its true.” Bim murmurs, before focusing back on the task at hand. “He says that just because the corpse was ripped open and ragged around doesn’t mean he did it. And he would never be caught in the accusible period either.”

“Right, wait until the accusible fortnight is up then claim the glory, that’s how he operates.”

“You seem familiar with him.”

“The moment he slips up, I’m going to be the one who catches him.”

“You’re out of luck, he’s already been caught.” Bim pointed out.

“You missunderstand.” Isaac stated “This murder, if Antisepticeye says it wasn’t him, then I think that the most likely case is that it wasn’t in fact him.” He paused before going on, “I take it the corpse is in the morgue with Edward.”

“Yes, I can lead you there, but I would rather not see it.” Bim trailed off.

“I’m capable of finding my way.” Isaac responded, standing up and causing his chair to scrape back. The inspector picked up his cane from leaning on his desk, holding it in his right hand and resting his left in the pocket of his trench coat.

“Of course, I’ll be on my way I suppose.” Bim unsurely concluded, the scrape of his chair along the floor as he stood up.

Isaac moved around the office with the confidence of a sighted man, reaching the door and unpocketing his left hand to open it.

“After you Bim.” He offered, Bim’s footsteps moved from the desk towards the door and he uttered a ‘thanks’ before leaving, Isaac followed behind, keeping ahold of his cane as he closed the door behind himself. He then took a left, walking along to the morg, the cane more of a comforting crutch than actually being necessary for this route.

He stopped where he always did, reaching forward and knocking, the cold metal door resonating with a clang under his knuckles.

“Just give me a second.” He was at the right door, he always was. From his office it was nineteen steps left along the corridor, then a turn left and another seven steps to the door.

The door in question opened and Isaac could only imagine the others soft smile, although, he sometimes wished he could see it.

“Dr-”

“Isaac, I’ve told you, just call me Edward.”

“Right, Edward.” He corrected, “I’ve been told you have the body of a murder that a Lucas McLaughlin is under investigation for.”

“You don’t think it was him.” Edward observed, his footsteps retreated into the morgue and Isaac followed, closing the metallic for behind him. The room temperature was how it had always been, cooler than the rest of the building, and the morgue smelt of chemicals with an underlaying tang of blood.

“No.” Isaac confirmed.

“Well, the corpse certainly looks a mess, and the organs were removed from the chest, but it was hurried and sloppy, the knife work was ragged, meaning the knife was probably blunt, and 'Antisepticeye’ usually likes to make, well..."

“Arrangements.” Isaac suggested.

“Yes, arrangements out of the organs.” The doctor agreed. “Although, the organs from the chest cavity and the eyes were removed, so I can see why the police chose to arrest him.”

“They just want a reason to close the case and get him off the street, two birds one stone.”

“Right.” 

“Edward, you’ll come with me on this investigation.” It was both a question and a statement, the doctor could back out if he wanted to but Isaac needed a pair of eyes and as far as he was concerned, Edward was the best.

“Of course.” Isaac relaxed when he heard the words. “What’s the plan Host?”

“Don’t use that nickname. First I want to talk to Lucas, then we need to find people who can give him an alibi.”

“Of course, I’ll lock up and we’ll be on our way.”

Isaac smiled, he always enjoyed a puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote some time ago and I have located a few plotholes, but I plan on posting as originally written.

The inspector and the doctor walked through the station to the cell’s, their footsteps echoing off of the concrete floor. The doctor finished dismissing the guard to stand outside the door before pulling up two seats, the chair legs creating a horrific metallic scraping before he decided to have mercy on everyone’s ears and lift them.

“Lucas McLaughlin.” Isaac stated, although this was another one of his question statements, where he was awaiting a response from the person he was addressing.

“Yes. And you are?” A sarcastic tone replied, there was a slight Irish accent and presuming they were standing as the inspector was, they were of a shorter height, although hearing the exact direction of where a sound had come from was always difficult.

“Isaac.” He replied curtly, before addressing his partner, “Edward, get us some chairs so we can sit down and start the recording.”

Edward gave an ‘okay’ and his footsteps moved off as he went to fetch said chairs. Isaac stayed where he was.

“Whatchya recording?” If Isaac was impressed by the combination of the words 'what are you’ into 'whatchya’ or irritated by being asked when he was going to explain anyway, he didn’t make it apparent.

Edwards familiar footsteps returned, fast paced but not rushed, confident but not boastful. They stopped by Isaac and there was the clang of metal chair legs against a concrete floor, the inspector took a seat and held his cane across his lap.

“Is everything set up Edward?”

“Yes, I’m assuming the station has profile photos anyway.”

“They didn’t get my good side though.”

“Shut up Lucas or I won’t help your case.” This must have caught his attention as there was a thunk, like someone had sat down in a chair fast.

“Willing to play game now?”

“Well, if you’re offering help it would be foolish not to.” Next to Isaac, Dr. Iplier sighed.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Start the recording.” There was a click signifying the record button had been pressed.

“Edward, a visual description if you will.” This was routine for them, it helped Isaac and it gave a starting point.

“Shorter than the two of us, over twenty two but not yet thirty, pale skin with no marks other than a scar on his neck, green hair, very skinny, pierced ears, pointed teeth and odd eyes.”

“The word you’re after is hetrochromia.”

“Don’t interrupt the recording Lucas, this is legal evidence.” The doctor told him before Isaac was able to get in a less polite phrasing of the same message.

“Right, let’s start off, Lucas, how were you caught?” Isaac asked, attempting to take the questions chronologically.

“I know you from somewhere.” Lucas thought out loud. “Inspector, no eyes. Where do I know you from?”

“Where were you arrested?” Isaac asked, ignoring the others avoidance to the question.

“Bubblegum!” The presumably Irish man yelled. “You were in his way, an investigation and he asked me a favour.” Isaac had already knew this. It was the day he’d lost his eyes, he was probably lucky he didn’t loose his life. It was a tactic of Antisepticeye’s, people rely on sight too much, remove it and they flail around, trying to throw punches at an opponent they can’t see. Until he’s had enough fun and goes in for the kill.

Except, Isaac had managed to run out of the ally and into someone who immediately rang for an ambulance, he got away.

“Lucas, sit down and save it for later.” Isaac stated. He decided to go for a different question. “How did the police know you are Antisepticeye?”

“Blind inspector, knows who I am, and isn’t shocked, you told them.” The first was more a quiet muttering that Isaac made out, but the last portion of the sentence was directed at him.

“Lucas, if I told them then they would follow you around waiting for you to commit a crime and you never would, and it would get irksome for both parties. I have more sense than to do so.”

“Well how come they linked a murder they suspected that Antisepticeye committed, to me.”

“That.” Isaac paused, just to ensure his words were getting through. “Was what I was just asked.”

“And you didn’t tell them?”

“If I had do you think I would be wasting my time with this question.” Isaac asked sarcastically.

“So, no one could have found out, unless… did you by any chance write it down anywhere, or,” Lucas paused “record it?”

Isaac frowned but didn’t give an answer, instead moving to the next question.

“Where were you arrested?”

“I was walking home.”

“The inspector is as-” Isaac held up a hand to tell Edward it was okay.

“So, where were you on the night of the murder?”

“I defiantly started out in a club…” Isaac’s lip twitched, he was on a short fuse with this lunatic.

“If you’re about to say you don’t remember the rest then there is a perfect reason for you to be the murderer.” Edward put in.

“No no no no no. I remember, I ended up having a pretty good night with a friend, see we only spent half an hour drinking, and the rest in their bedroom where-”

“I don’t wanna hear about your sex life.” Isaac interrupted.

The Irishman snickered, “Of course not, any other questions?”

“Where can we find this friend of yours?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters probably look short as heck on computer.

The Doctor was angry with him, angry and disappointed.

As soon as they had finished the interrogation the Doctor had shepherded the inspector back to the morgue, and as soon as the door was closed behind him the Doctor started his own interrogation.

“Why didn’t you tell the cops?” That tone, it was harsh hitting, causing Issac to almost flinch, like the involuntary gasp someone takes when they hit cold water.

“As I said, they would have just constantly watched him, it would be a waste of both parties time and recourses.”

“Except its not about that Issac, is it?” The Doctors accusing tone, Issac hadn’t been brought close to crying in years, but he could feel the moisture under his bandages. “Is it!?” The Doctor repeated, louder.  
“This is about your selfish want to be the one to capture Antisepticeye, you claim to have changed from when you lost your eyes, you claim to have learnt your lesson. I know you better and you haven’t changed a bit Issac.”

Never mind cold water, this was an icicle through the inspectors heart, the lump in his throat and his distrust in even his own voice preventing him from replying.

“I’ll call a cab, meet me outside in ten minutes, we still have an investigation to finish.”

He heard footsteps leave the morgue and the clang of the metal door slamming. The inspector steadied himself on a table, having to use his cane to find a chair as if the morgue and its familiar surroundings were just as angry as the doctor himself and had moved to spite him.

Even in the cab, after he had changed his bandages himself in the first time in years, he could sense it, the doctor sat rigid with fury.

They got out of the cab after the clink of Edward passing money over to the driver whilst giving their thanks and Edward linked his arm through Isaac’s to guide him.

“Edward-”

“Look, yes, I’m still mad at you, you have cost lives with your actions, but its no reason to let you fumble through this investigation on you’re own.” The tone was almost a kind one, and Issac was almost relieved but then a hasty and edged ‘let’s get going.’ Swept it all away.

Edward lead Issac along the street, they weren’t in the town centre, but it didn’t sound quiet enough to be a rural area, they stopped, presumably outside a building and Issac could hear music.

“Unbelievable.” Edward spat, “he’s sent us to a cabaret bar.”

“I still wouldn’t put it past him to have friends here.” Issac pointed out. 

“Right, I suppose you still want to go in and try to find this 'friend’ of Lucas’?”

“I like to conduct thorough investigations.” Issac responded, “you know this.”

“Right.” Edward responded, bitterness present in his tone. Edward must have opened the door after that as the volume of the music and muffled chatter increased, although it was still muffled, so Issac supposed this was some form of foyer, Edward dragged him over to the right, stopping abruptly as Issac was glad that he at least had more grace than to stumble around as he used to.

“We’re looking for a man, we we’re told the phrase 'bubblegum’ would help.” Edward asked, presumably talking to someone, the carpet muffled footsteps and the near music blended with it, disorienting the inspector.

“You’re at the right place, although I don’t see how either of you would have business here.” A voice responded.

Issac straightened himself up. “I’m inspector Issac, I’m here investigating a murder and have been directed to this 'bubblegum’ by a man who has been falsely arrested.”

“Okay, relax.” The voice said, “follow me.” There was the repetitive click of a gun holster hitting someone’s side as they walked, a security guard Issac sussed, “If you’re so sure he was falsely arrested why are you following his trail.”

“People don’t often take a blind mans words without evidence.” Issac replied, his cane hitting something as Edward muttered 'stairs’ next to him.

They climbed two flights before stopping, there was a pause where the guards feet shuffled on the carpet before knocking.

“Yes?” A voice called, “who is it?” The voice was peculiar, an accent but it sounded like someone was trying to speak around a lollipop or a boiled sweet.

“An inspector and his accomplice, say they were sent with the word 'bubblegum’.”

There was a pause, footsteps from inside the room making their way to the door and the click of the door opening.

“Well by all means, come in.” Issac wasn’t one to build mental images of people but he could tell this man over exaggerated a few things, an eccentric, possibly his best quality and his worst.

“Chase, I’ll take this from here.” The man said, presumably to the security worker. “And by all means you two, come in, have a seat.”

Edward lead Issac to a seat before sitting down himself.

The footsteps that had followed in and closed the door behind them had now made their way to in font of them, having given something, presumably a desk, a wide birth and sitting down.

“So, how can I help you chaps today- on the case that is, I can assure you that this establishment has nothing that need be looked into.”

“Edward, start the recording.” Issac said, ignoring the claims of the other.

“My name, is Wilford Warfstache and-”

“Visual please Doc.” Issac interrupted.

“A man in his Thirty’s, broad in the body, a pink curled mustache with matching pink hair, wearing pink Trouser braces, matching bow tie, cream shirt. Defiantly hard to miss with all that.”

“Excuse me-”

“Okay, Wilford,” Issac cut off, “Lucas sent us, to but it briefly he’s been arrested on suspicion of manslaughter, I am here to prove his innocence.”

“He’s innocent?” Came the reply, “he’s usually guilty when accused of things.”

“You seem surprised, isn’t he your friend?” Edward interjected.

“Friend doesn’t quite cover it, he’s more of-”

“I’m not interested.” Issac interrupted, “we’re told he was with you on the night the murder occurred, the 27th.”

“The twenty seventh eyyy?” Issac could hear someone scratching a stubbled chin, “well, its true, you see we spent the first half an hour drinking and-”

“Stop right there.” The inspector interrupted. “Edward, can I speak to you outside, keep the recording going for this.” Issac heard the chair across from the desk move, “Not you, Warfstache, wait here.”

“Commanding.” The supposedly pink man muttered.

Issac and the doctor stood outside and as soon as the door clicked behind them he spoke.

“Take us away from the door, not too far, I don’t want eavesdropping.”

The doctor linked their arms and moved along, still holding the recorder in his other arm.

“The line 'we spent the first half hour drinking’, they both used it, it’s too much to be a coincidence.”

“Well, what does your brilliant mind perceive? I thought you were trying to prove the suspects innocence?” There it was, the stinging tone again, Edward sounded impatient.

“Its either a pre planned excuse, or a very odd coincidence, but-”

“I thought you said it wasn’t coincidence.”

“Edward, please, I make the occasional mistake as everyone does.”

“But this hunch that THE Antisepticeye is innocent is no mistake, is it?”

“I thought we agreed that we wern’t letting our- my. I thought we agreed that we wern’t letting my shortcomings and mistakes get in the way.” Issac heard the doctor mutter something bitterly but he didn’t give a direct answer back so he presumed their bickering was put on hold again.

“You said Lucas’ skin was unmarked, no bruises or anything.”

“No hickeys, if that’s what you’re searching for.”

“Brits and the alike tend to use the term 'love bites’, but yes. Now, think, Wilford seems an eccentric and a proud fool with no shame, just as Lucas seems but in different ways to themselves.”

“You’re saying that if the two of them got together then they’d defiantly mark each other up. How many airport novels did you read when you had eyes.” The comment was light hearted, contrasting events prior, causing Issac to freeze, his relations with the Doctor really had been messed around by this case and they were only just brushing the surface.

“Well, yes, so, Lucas having no hickeys on his neck we can predetermine that-”

“That you two aren’t looking in the right places, you really should check his thighs.”

Issac froze, how had Wilford crept up on them, how much had he heard?

What was he to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

"Pause the recording doctor." Isaac waited until he heard the click before addressing Wilford.

"We'll continue this interrogation at the police station, you are being taken into custody as both a witness and on suspicion of obstructing justice."

Wilford spluttered for a moment, "You told me Anti was innocent, I gave you proof of where he was." He exclaimed, "I simply don't see how I am being arrested!" He added, a drawl present in his accent.

"Proving innocence is also the work of justice, and I find it fishy that both of you used the same wording. Now, can I trust you to leave a note and come quietly or will an actual charge of resisting arrest be added?" The inspector felt a smug grin on his lips.

"Alright, alright, Oh-Kay!" There was a tone of annoyance but Isaac chose to overlook it, hearing heavy footsteps move back along the carpet and into the office.

"Isaac, what game are you playing here? Putting the two of them into contact is foolish." Edward pointed out.

"Well, with Wilford out of the way, there's no one to watch us poke around, and by that I mean later we can pay Lucas's house a visit."

"Thorough." Edward jabbed.

"People don't tend to trust a blind man, I have to make sure there's no holes."

"Of course not."

-*-

The ride back to the police station had been quiet, Isaac didn't seem good at making allies as of late.

Once they had gotten there a seemingly gold plated gun, a dagger, a switchblade, and a pack of bubblegum were confiscated from Wilford before he was taken to the same cell as Lucas for the ease of interrogation, but immediately moved to the one next to Anti as they started kissing and Isaac didn't have the patience.

"Lucas, the guard will take you to the doctors office, they want to check something."

"For thigh hickeys."

"Quiet, Warfstache." Isaac snapped, he heard the other mutter a 'touchy' and Lucas snigger but he didn't have the time to bother with it.

Once he was sure it was just him and Wilford, signified by the door shutting, he reached over to the left, his hand finding the wooden seat of a chair and then the boxy, plastic recording device, he picked it up, wishing Edward had handed him the device before he left but thankful that Wilford had stayed quiet throughout the ordeal.

"Listen, I'm going to turn this recorder on, but you understand that this is legal evidence in a court, correct?"

"Loud and clear inspector, although, wouldn't it be easier to send someone with eyes."

"Well I have you two to thank for that." Isaac retorted bitterly. "Now, I'm going to turn this recorder on and you had better be of use."

Isaac felt along the buttons until his index finger reached the circular record button and he pressed it, hearing a click and the machines usual noise.

"Now, I've these photos " He smoothed his hand down his trench coat and into his pocket, feeling the glossy photo paper and the small bumps on them where Edward had added one word braille descriptions. "Of the victim, along with the 'arrangement', for lack of a better word, of organs. Care to tell me your opinion." Isaac held out the photos, letting go when he felt Wilford tug at them.

He waited, hearing the other man give a pondering hum before responding, "The knife work, its no where near as skilled as Anti's, all jagged around the edges."

"Of course, anything else?"

"The organs, its just a pile shaped vaguely like a heart, no actual arrangement." Wilford said, nonchalant as if talking about a piece of art rather than a gruesome ordeal, Isaac was thankful he didn't have to look at the photos himself. "What's the point of having the ones at the bottom removed if you're going to hide them under a pile."

"Anything that provides solid evidence?"

"The neck, its sliced, but there are bruises on the body as if someone has strangled the victim." Isaac raised an eyebrow, he clearly hadn't given the man enough credit, "Inspector, I hope you don't mind be saying but Anti knows that he's not strong enough to strange someone with his hands."

The inspector nodded thoughtfully, Wilford clearly knew Lucas well.

The inspector sat up slightly as he heard footsteps outside of the cell block door and then the door opening, the doctars familiar walking pattern, padded steps due to worn shoes that the doctor complained about regularly. Following was the footsteps of presumably Lucas, he heard the padlock of the cell next to the one he sat before click open, and the cell door slide back, a slight thunk as Lucas sat on the cell chair and the clang as Edward closed the cell again, before locking it.

"Did you find anything?" The inspector asked upon hearing the Doctor sit next to him.

"Yes, although I never want to see the results of their kind of sex again."

"That scarring?" Isaac asked, trying to speak as they did before the good Doctor fell out with him.

"Did you get any help from the pink lunatic?" Edward avoided coldly. Isaac felt a little hurt but he supposed that Morally the doctor had been right in their argument.

"Yes, you can review the tapes later, let's go."

Isaac stood, holding onto his cane, waiting until the Doctor packed up the equipment and linked arms with him, before leaving the room.

"So, where are we headed now Inspector?" Another cold jab from the Doctor, normally he only called Isaac 'inspector' in a joking manor, Isaac couldn't tell if it had been on purpose, but had he been weaker willed, it would have stung.

"Lucas' house, its time we had a thorough look through there."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas' house was small, it was more of a bungalow with the bedroom in the attic, the whole place however, smelt like a collage student lived there. Pizza, Chinese takeaway, and even the faint smell of weed was prominent in almost every room, Isaac could only imagine what such a place must look like.

Well, he'd already heard when they walked in and Bim, who was accompanying them, had immediately exclaimed that the place was a tip.

Isaac, for the most part, was useless here, he couldn't search, only wait for either Bim or Edward to tell him about something that they had found, and although he had been along to house searches many a time, he felt useless, not his usual guilt-about-not-being-able-to-join-in useless, but rather, not-contributing-and-disappointing-the-Doctor-useless.

Isaac's thought trail was cut off by the sound of Bim's unsure footsteps approaching him.

"So, anything worth noting?"

"Only two so far," Bim started, "under the rug in the lounge of this house is a hatch and under that is a freezer that's been hidden there, its had all the shelves taken out and such and its currently empty but-"

"But it is likely that this is how Anti avoids the accusable fortnight, put the body in the freezer and later dump and create his so called 'art'."

"Yeah," Bim responded, Isaac could hear the other man shuffling his feet, as if nervous. "The other bit is just a bunch of letters and his laptop."

"Save the laptop for later, what are the letters on?"

"Paper."

"Trimmer, that's not what I meant. The subject of the letters."

"They seem to be threats of some kind, the handwriting is very curvy."

"You study handwriting?"

"In no way professionally." Bim responded, "But my best bet is on either well educated or female, possibly both."

"Okay, are they vague threats in any way?"

"Somewhat, they all say to watch his step and have an indication towards Mr. Warfstache."

"Okay, thank you Bim."

"No problem, but also one more thing."

"Well, go on."

"Antisepticeye seems to have left his laptop open."

Isaac smiled, this would be good. "Well, lead me to it and we can start looking through what he gets up to online."

Bim lead the inspector to a chair and a few seconds later something was placed before him that made a constant humming sound.

"Okay, let's see."

"Check his search history first."

"I don't particularly want to."

Host turned his head in the younger mans direction and imagined giving him a hard glare, one which he couldn't achieve due to his lack of eyes. Eventually Bim huffed and the sound of typing joined the hum of the laptop and the sound of Edward poking around in the attic.

Isaac waited as Bim searched, at some point Edward came down saying that there was an abundance of medical books upstairs with the name 'Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestien' written in the cover.

Eventually, Bim spoke, "It seems him and Mr. Warfstache email each other passworded files that are downloaded from a website that I can't seem to find."

"Is there an application with an onion icon on it?"

"Uhh, yeah, there is."

"What do the emails say?"

"I'm working through them."

Eventually Bim read all the emails to Wilford within the past two weeks out loud, and with each email, Isaac felt more and more sure he had just solved one of his two current dilemmas, or two of three, he hadn't decided yet.

"Okay, we can take the laptop as evidence. Edward, we haven't gotten much further in finding the killer, but listen to this."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for driving us here Bim, much appreciated."

"Its no problem really Doc, are you sure you two don't want picking up?"

"We can manage." Isaac responded, with that, the whirr of a car window rolling up signalled the conversation was over. Isaac turned away from the sound of passing cars and presumably towards the house that they had came to visit.

"This is the address of the person sending threats, although, they only ever signed off their letters with a 'C', any guesses doctor?"

Isaac smiled across as the other man linked arms with him, following what they had found on the laptop in Antisepticeye's home and the plan Isaac had told his doctor on how they could kill two birds with one stone, the Doctor no longer had it in his heart to be spiteful to the blind man.

Isaac let himself be led up hard, concrete steps that under his foot felt worn and smoothed with age and use, he heard a rap of knuckles on a wooden door, before they stood and waited. Footsteps, a muffled jingling of keys, and a few angry mutters later, the door was opened.

"Hello, can I help you?"

A young man, the inspector thought, or at least a well presented one.

"Yes, were conducting an investigation and some letters have lead us here, we're looking for someone by the initial 'C'."

"Well, come in, you'll be after my sister in that case." Doc lead them in, the carpet underfoot seemed to sink down too far to be inviting, it was definitely expensive, the inside of the building smelt of wood varnish and fresh flowers. The man closed the door behind them, before stepping back before them, "I'm Damien by the way, follow me."

Doc led them after a pair of barely audible footsteps, up steep stairs with the same heavy carpet, and stopped outside a room presumably. "Celine," Damien called, "you have visitors, An inspector and his blind accomplice."

"Actually Damien, Isaac here is the inspector, I'm the morgue doctor at the station, I'm merely here as his eyes."

At that moment a door opened and there was shrill laughter over Damien's stuttered apology, "Oh Dames, classic! Come in you two. And Damey dear, fix us some tea please."

"I'll be fine." Doc cut in.

"Okay, two teas then, do you have sugar Isaac?"

"Two heaped spoons, his dentist hates him."

If Isaac had the eyes to roll he would, he smiled slightly. "Thanks Edward," he said, both for the comment and hearing the click of the recording device, signifying he could start his interrogation right away. "Now, Celine was it? We have letters from yourself that we have seized into an investigation of murder involving Lucas McLaughlin."

"Go on." Celine responded, Isaac noticed the change in her voice, from rather relaxed to tense due to the mention of the letters.

"The letters, if I'm correct, you're threatening Lucas over something."

"Well excuse me if I'm not fond of the twink."

"Of course, care to explain why you were making the threats."

"He'd stolen something from me."

"Care to say what?"

"Its too far on to be added to an accusation list now, it was so by the time I'd noticed, thank you Dames." Isaac heard the clinking of China as a cup and saucer was set down next to him.

"You're welcome, if you need me I'll be downstairs, brother needs help with paperwork." He explained, and with that he left.

"It is a shame though, he dragged Wilford in with him." Celine said. Isaac frowned, how did Celine know of Wilford's arrest, it was only the day before.

"Why would you say that Celine?"

"Wilford, he's a respectable man, owns good business, and he gets dragged down by a punk."

Isaac frowned, wondering if Celine perhaps saw herself more appropriate to Lucas as a partner.

"Say, Celine, where were you on the night of the twenty seventh?"

"Oh that's easy, me and little brother dearest were at a social function and then we walked home."

"Little brother?"

"Me and Damey are twins, and we have our little brother Dark, he's upcoming in the world our Dark."

"May we talk to Dark?"

Celine hesitated, "follow me."

Isaac stood and linked arms with Edward, the weight of the recorder in Edwards coat pocket between them, before following her downstairs.

"Darky dearest, the inspector wants to talk to you."

"Just a moment Celine." Came the muffled reply.

There was almost no noise from within the room until the door opened.

"Come in, sit on the sofa."

Doc lead Isaac yet again and they did as such.

"Dark, can we talk."

"Make it quick Celine, I don't want to leave the inspector waiting."

The door closed, leaving Edward and Isaac in the room whilst a muffled muttering occurred outside. The sofa, like any of the furniture in the house, sunk too far to be comfortable, and the smell of lavender tickled the inspectors nose.

"Edward, could you do a quick visual description?"

"Of course, Celine is slim, wears a black dress and has black hair in a pixie cut, she's of average height, around 29 but has a rather demanding presence. Damien is the same age as Celine, He's clean shaven, his hair is black and pushed back and he wears a suit, however he seems to be the friendliest guy around. Dark, as they called him, is possibly 26, and an almost splitting image of Damien except his hair isn't pushed back and he's tense seeming. More official."

Luckily, the doctor finished talking just as the door opened again, someone stepped inside and the door was closed, someone sighed before walking to a spot before them and seemingly sitting down, Isaac could tell as the next words spoke were at sitting height rather than standing.

"I apologize for making you have to wait, Celine is very. . . well, I suppose protective should be the right word."

"No worries." Edward responded

"Now," Isaac sat forward, "Where were you on the night of the twenty seventh?"  
Isaac could have sworn he had heard the other mans breath hitch but when he spoke it was smooth and casual. "Me and Celine were at a social function, we had a minimal amount of wine to be polite and then walked home via the quickest way possible."

"And the quickest way possible wouldn't happen to take you through the ally linking St Nicholas street and Moore brook road would it?"

"As it happens, it did. May I ask what this investigation is over?"

"We're investigating a murder, one in which the culprit has attempted to frame someone."

"To frame someone?!" This seemed to throw Dark off.

"Yes, would you happen to know anything?"

A pause.

"Dark, if you tell us now you could receive a pardon, whatever it is holding you back, leave it, we'll find a culprit eventually."

Isaac left Dark to think for a moment, let him have a mental turmoil and see what he would do. However, even though he had possible suspicions, Darks next lines surprised him.

"I didn't mean to kill."

"Was it in self defense?"

"Not quite, it was in defense of Celine, we were being followed, he tried to grab Celine and the next thing I know my hands are around his throat and he's gone limp." It was strange, earlier he had seemed so, smoothed over and collected, but his voice now exposed him to be on the verge of tears.

"What happened then?"

"Celine, she made me swear not to tell Damien, she told me everything would be ok, that the accusable fortnight was there for a reason."

"It is." Isaac said, "in the 30's this land was taken over by mobsters and declared an independent state, they wanted to rule and get away with crime but prevent others from committing crime, therefore they decided if someone can go uncaught for two weeks then they can walk free, this land is a breeding grounds for high criminals."

"I know." Dark replied.

"Do you have a history of anger management issues Dark?"

"Somewhat."

The inspector felt Edward lean closer to him, "Isaac, the injuries on the victims body happened the same night."

"Celine went back to frame him." He said back, however clearly not quietly enough.

"Frame who?"

"Dark, what was Celine's relationship with Wilford Warfstache?" Isaac diverted.

"He's a man of power, she's always looking for power, her late husband was one, and Wilford is another, she thought his casino would make her a few pennies."

"Rather blunt."

"That's how she works. When the Irish boy waltzed into Wilford's bed she was not happy."

Isaac smirked, everything was falling into place.

"Thank you for your help Dark."

"Yes, I'll see you out." He sounded stiff, as if unsure weather he had just made a mistake.

"Of course." They stood and the doctor linked there arms. "May we have your number?"

Dark listed his number off, before leading them to the door.

"We'll be in touch soon."

"Of course." Dark responded, before closing the door, possibly a little more harshly than intended.

The duo walked down the stairs of the house and despite the nature of their job, Isaac felt he had linked arms with a guardian angel who was radiating pride as they had just solved the case.

Isaac just heard the click of the recorder finally being switched off over the sound of a passing car.

"Say, Isaac, how about we go and get smoothies."

"Is ice cream too unhealthy for you?"

"Its a nuisance having to spoon feed you like the blind old man you are." Doc teased.

Isaac nudged him in the ribs back, he had missed this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end, admittedly there are a lot of plot holes with it being my first fic, but that doesn't matter. I wrote it and I'm alright with how it was.

"Lucas, Wilford, get up, today is the court hearing."

"And a jolly morning to you too inspector, Doctor, Anti."

"Wilford, a wonderful morning, out of this cage I should hope." Isaac smirked at that, 'I wouldn't be to optimistic Lucas' he thought. He heard the click of two locks as the guards accompanying him opened the cell, and another set of clicks as the pair were handcuffed and walked out.

“We don’t need these, we are capable of behaving you know inspector.” Wilford drawled, Issac felt a tug at his arm as the good doctor turned to follow after the accused.

\---

Issac stepped into the courtroom, it smelt of varnish and cleaning agents, as if someone had gone through the effort, there was hushed whispering as if there were only few people there before him, Edward walked them over to their seats, hopefully close to the front so that the blind man didn’t have far to move from his seat to the alter. Eventually the room filled and there was the strike of wood against wood “Order!” the murmuring died down instantly as everyone looked to the front. “I’m Judge Smith, we are here on the case of murder and mutilation that Lucas McLaughlin has been accused of, the defendant has denied these charges. Mr. Bim Trimmer, your evidence first.”

Issac heard Bim’s steps move to next to him, good, that meant that the podium was next to him. he heard a rustling of paper before a tense breath, Bim was nervous.

“The station received a call on the morning of the twenty-eighth and i was sent out, when i arrived i was met by a man and his wife who was in shock but also the body, i have handed you copies of the photos i took your honour and Edward here is the morgue doctor who will have thoroughly inspected the body.”

Issac felt Edward straighten up next to him at the mention of his name. “Okay, thank you Bim you can sit.” Judge Smith said, dismissing the officer, Bim’s footsteps made their way back to his seat, “Edward, was it? May we hear your report.”

Edward squeezed Issac’s hand and stood, brushing past the inspector to get to the podium.

“I have given you two reports in the file however I’d prefer you to use the one that i typed up last night.” Issac made a mental note to ensure the good doctor didn’t overwork himself, “The victim was strangled by hands that were too large to be Lucas’, it is also heavily doubted that Lucas would be able to strangle someone to death. the throat was then later slit afterwards to frame Antisepticeye along with the disembowelling of the organs and the pile made of them. We can deduct the throat slitting was in fact done when the victim was dead as the major artery in the neck was cut yet there is no splatter of blood and it just seems to have oozed down the victims neck.”

“Anything else Doctor?”

“if it may interest you. the pile of organs removed was less arranged and more thrown, as if the person was trying to mock the style of murder Antisepticeye commits but unsure how, as you can see in previous photos of cases we haven’t been able to chase, Antisepticeye likes to lay out the organs and only overlap them if there is purpose.”

“Thank you Edward, you may sit.” The Doctor shuffled back across before sitting down, “Now, i am told there was an inspector on the case.”

Issac took this as his cue to stand, resting his hands on his cane before him. “That would be me.”

“You are the inspector?” Judge Smith asked, clearly sceptical of his abilities, Issac knew people doubted him due to his lack of eyes, but being questioned in a court of law on if he was in fact an investigator almost provoked him to anger. 

“Yes, I trust that you have listened to the tapes of the interviews me and Dr. Iplier have conducted, if not i also submitted typed up versions. i can assure that there shouldn’t be any mistakes as i have recently invested in a braille typewriter.” Issac stated as he shuffled over to the podium.

“Okay inspector, state your investigations.”

“Of course your honour, after Officer Trimmer gave me a run down i went and conducted my first interview on Lucas with Edward accompanying me, he told me that he had spent the night of the twenty-seventh with Wilford here and that he was not guilty. My next interview was with Wilford himself and he confirmed this however to ensure he didn’t cause trouble I had him arrested on suspicion of obscuring justice.”

“How can you confirm their word as true?”

“Your honour, if you would like to view Lucas’ thighs feel free however I’ve been informed that anyone with eyes would rather not.” Issac smirked at the silence he received before continuing, “We later investigated Antisepticeyes house and found a series of letters along with his laptop, of course there were other things of interest but they don’t relate to this case.” 

“And the contents of the letters?”

“the letters were mostly threats against Antisepticeyes association with Wilford Warfstache, signed with the initial ‘C’.” Issac heard Wilford make a shocked noise at both the mention of his name and the initial.

“We simply followed the return address and found ourselves at the house of Damien, Celine, and Dark.” the inspector continued, “First we interrogated Celine, she informed us that Antisepticeye had once stole something from her along with expressing her disapproval of both him and his association with Wilford.”

“Stole what?”

“Your honour, she didn’t tell us but i am inclined to believe that it isn’t a material possession and that it was never hers to begin with.” Issac answered before continuing, “Celine informed us that on the night of the twenty-seventh herself and her brother Dark had gone to a social function before taking the fastest route home. Dark later backed this up however he told me a different story.”

Issac listened to footsteps as someone walked to the front of the courtroom. “Your Honour, on the night of the murder my sister accompanied me to a social function and both of us engaged in some light drinking before walking the route i handed in to your assistant at the door.” Issac heard the Judge smooth out a sheet of paper, “As you can probably see our path goes through the location of the murder. As we walked home Celine informed me she thought we were being followed, this turned out to be true when she was assaulted by presumably one of the partygoers,” Dark took a breath, Issac knew the weight of what he was about to confess was probably weighing on him. “They had Celine pinned and so i dragged them off her in a blind rage but before i knew it they were dead and I was unsure of what to do.”

“Thank you Dark but this doesn’t explain the other gruesome things that were done to the body.” Judge Smith pressed.

“Your honour if I may,” Issac cut in, “dismiss Dark and I will continue from here.”

“Dark, sit on the front Bench next to our officer.” the judge instructed, “You are now known to have committed a criminal activity so you cannot be seated with the witnesses.” Issac waited for the footsteps to cease before he continued to present his evidence.

“Your honour, after this Celine and her brother hurried back to their home, however I suspect that later that night Celine went back to the body and created the mutilations herself with the intent of accusing Antisepticeye of the murder.”

“What solid evidence do you have of this Inspector?”

“The forensics team found torn black lace on a broken and rusted pipe nearby, multiple witness’ at the social function who I had Dark list and Bim phone up at the last minute have confirmed that Celine was in fact wearing a black silken dress and not lace when she attended the function. On top of this a pair of black gloves were found in the bin by Dark, he wasn’t sure why they had been thrown away until he looked at them closer after our visit and noticed blood that had blended in with the blackness of the gloves at first glance. These gloves are fabric and of feminine proportions. These items have been dropped off by Dark at the station.”

“Is that all inspector?” asked Judge Smith,seeming irked by Issac’s continuous talking and how foolproof his case was.

“Yes, unless you would prefer me to do a timeline of events.”

“I think i can do that for myself, what you have suggested is that Celine plotted this in an act of desperation and desire to have Wilford separated from Lucas so that she could have him for her own. That she lured someone from the social function and then feigned fear so that her brother would commit the murder in her defence,then she had the body to frame Antisepticeye and all she needed was to mutilate it and set up the perfect crime scene.”

“Yes, meaning that she is guilty of plotting murder, tampering with evidence, and obstructing the path of justice to name a few.”

“I think I can do my job inspector, sit down.”

Issac moved back to his seat next to his seat with the good doctor, sitting down and smiling smugly, Edward shifted over so that their arms were touching, it was rather reassuring.

“Celine’s sentence is to be reviewed, as is Dark’s, although I find him guilty of manslaughter, as for the defendants-”

Issac stood again, hearing the huff from the Judge, Issac was enjoying this, “Your honour, I find the defendants guilty of financial fraud, if you look to the back of the file of evidence you were sent by myself and the rest of the station you will find a series of emails between the two taken from Lucas’ laptop.”

There was a rustling of paper and then silence as Judge Smith reviewed this evidence.

“So be it.”

\---

“Good work today Host.” Edward jested as they strolled through the station corridors.

“Is the nickname really necessary, I create one podcast as a hobby and suddenly I’m subjected to endless teasing for my pseudonym.”

“Yes, it is.” Edward responded with cheek, “Now, i was wondering, or hoping more of, were partners investigating but would you like to be my partner in other things?”

“Of course, I love three legged races.” Issac received a light nudge to the ribs for that, “In all seriousness though, yes, I would love to be your romantic partner-”

“-boyfriend-”

“- sounds childish. As i was saying, You complete me, Without you I would be unable to work and I would probably spend my days alone, not to mention that I cannot bandage my eyes as neatly as you.”

“Thank you.”

“you’re welcome, shall we go for ice cream then ‘Boyfriend’?” Issac mocked, before he was pulled by the front of his coat into a kiss by Edward, edwards lips were chaffed at the bottom from him chewing his bottom lip, but they were soft and it felt natural, Issac smiled.

“Of course, meet me at the morgue, don’t be late.”

Issac grinned, “When was I ever?”


End file.
